virus light
by Royal2
Summary: What happens if tai was attacked by a strange digimon and turned into a virus digimon and what is wrong with the others but for TK take place during season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I don't own digimon But one of metlegreymons attacks I made up. **

"Tai when are we going to find the others?" Agumon ask. Tai looks around and answered "I hope soon Agumon I don... hey what is that?" Asked Tai. Agumon looked were he was looking and saw a sandstorm and something or someone was in it "I don't know tai. Hey who are you?" Agumon asked. The figure stepped out and showed a clown type digimon(we are know who it is) "I'm you executioner digidestined of courage." The digimon said Then Agumon then digivolved into meltgreymon and attacked with Gigi blasters but the digimon just used it swords to destroy them. It lunched it attacked "Trump Sword." four swords are launched and meltergreymon and sent him flying before he was destroyed he lunched an attack that was not know he was able to do "Metal collider" Metal came flying out of no were and attached in to the clown type digimon and then an explosion happened and smoke rises. When the unknown digimon walked though the smoke he say were Metalgreymon was only to see him deleted but he saw a digimon tracks of a digimon thought to be extinct The he said to him self " No If that digimon alive again and if he out there and it strong to hander ever but two ultimate and we the dark masters will have a problem." Far a away a black coyote type digimon (tai)standing on its hind legs was walking away from the fight but doesn't know why he was near the fight and has no memory if he has friends or not but he sees a town and run towered it when enters every digimon looks at him and before he know what happened he faints and dedigivolved. When he wakes up he saw he was in a medical room in a hospital and a nursemon came in" Good your awake I was going to awake anyway." the nursemon said in a females voice "Were am I." tai asked in a rasped voiced and tried to get up but the nursemon just pushed him back down." you are in the village of virusvan and you should not get up anytime soon chiumon." So in the next few days Tai only knowing him as chiumon was spooned fed even if he said he did not it but had no choice then he was able to walk around he went outside but he saw all rookie types digimon with a nursemon so the who taking care of him walked around with him. On night he tried to leave but was caught by all the nursemons but fire surrounds Tai then he was gone. One nursemon said "that was fire speed."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own digimon.**

chapter 2

In the mountains near the Koromon village fire spreads around and a small black digimon comes out of it and he falls asleep. When it woke up he sees a Meramon and he said "I thought all of you were extinct but I guess we were wrong." Tai asked" Where am I." " You are in the mountains near the Koromon you have any friends near by?" asked Meramon. "I don't know I can't remember if I do. Said Tai " Well I can be your friend Chiumon." said Meramon "Thanks." said Tai. "Look out!" Tai yelled and then he jump in front of Meramon and in the path of a blast and a fire spared over him and formed a shield and sent it right back at the DarkTyrannomon and energy spared over him and yelled "Chiumon digivovle to coyotemon" the DarkTyrannomon just stared at him before he knew it Tai sent his attack "flame claw" and deleted him right there. Then tai dedigivovle back to Chiumon. Meramon just said "that was just interesting you couldn't hold you digivovle we will work on that."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**I don't own digimon.**

The next few days after the DarkTyrannomon attack Meramon trained tai in fighting and every time they trained tai digivoled and dedigivolve again. One day Meramon said to tai "Well chiumon we are going to see an friend of mine ok." Then tai said " Ok if you think he can help." So they were walking to a lake but far a way from there their were six kids walking and in the front was the digidestined of friendship but his eyes don't look like they should look like they are black but to the others they are the same. But in side of his mind was the real matt trying to get control of his body but a black cloud comes and a digimon comes shows that he was Apocalymon then he said" GIVE UP I CONTROL YOU NOW AND I WILL INTILL I DON'T NEED YOU ANY MORE." Matt tried to gain control but was no good. But then Apocalymon said " I WILL TAKE CONTOL EVERY DIGIDESTINED EVEN YOUR BROTHER." Matt yelled "NO".Back with Meramon and tai the just arrived to...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I don't own digimon.**

Tai and Meramon came by a lake and tai tilted his head and asked "Your friend lives in this lake?" Meramon just chuckled and said "No this lake is just a hologram(I don't know if this I right I think it is) I just have to call him up. Hey Gennai I need to show you someone." After the sentence a digital man came up in a stairway and said "Meramon good to see you and wh... is that a Chiumon?." Meramon nodded and said "yes but he can't hold his dedivolving and I thought that you might are able to help him." After few minutes Gennai said" I need to talk to you for few minutes Meramon ok." Meramon and Gennai walked to an empty room and Gennai said" Meramon you just found a digidested digimon and I was going to look for him but because you came here with him It mine job much easier I was going to send him the human world and to his partner," After few misutes of silence Meramon said "So you are going to send him off to an unknown world to him with out a digi... Meramon was stopped mid sentence when Gennai held a digives and the tag and crest of courage and the tag and the crest of light( yes I know that myotismon had the crest of light in the real series but in mine version he just planed and attacked to find Kari) Then Gennai said " Meramon the eighth digidesened was dented to get two partners and be the digidestned of light and courage. The digimon who you found was her older brother tai Kamiya."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

**I don't own digimon**

While Gennai was preparing tai to go to the human world Matt and the others were taken control by Apocalymon but for TK for some reason he can not be taken control of evil. Tk was talking with patamon "Patamon do you see something wrong with the others?" Patamon nodded and said" yes they do things differently but we half to follow them ok." Tk nodded and continued walking with them when some Devimons came and attacked and all but Patamon digivoled to there ultimate forms and killed them but all the data went into matt and he smiled evilly to himself and said " more data from these weaklings and my plan will come forth." But inside his mind was the real mat trying to regain control but it was no use and he saw everything that Apocalymon was doing. Back with Gennai he was preparing to send tai to the human world before he did he said " Be careful Chiumon this world will be different then this one ok." Tai just nodded and a bright light latter and tai is gone while Gennai was hoping for the best.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**To Lightus of the lights Tai will never remember he is Kari's Brother he lost all his memory and will never regain them I'm sorry but it will make sense in the sequel.**

**I don't own digimon**

Matt and the others were walking to Myotismon's castle to destroy him and take his data. Inside Matts mind the real matt was trying to gain control of his body but was no use then Apocalymon came on said " It is no use to try to take control of your body It is mine in till I don't need you anymore." Apocalymon Laughs evilly and disappears. But when they reach the castle they see that Myotismon castle only had guards that was the sign that he left to the human world. Matt/Apocalymon screamed out of anger and said" We will go to earth and get his data." The others nod but TK did it slower then the others. On earth. Kari was home when the bright flash light came and when the light was gone she saw a black puppy and asked "Who are you?" The black puppy said" I'm Chiumon and I'm your partner"

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I don't own digimon. I'm change this story a little Myotismon has Kari's Digivise**

TK was sitting on a rock while the others were trying to find away back home then TK saw a light so with Patamon he went to it. When he got there he saw a hologram of Gennai. Tk said "Gennai is that you?" Gennai said " No I'm a hologram." Tk said "Ok. Do you want me to get the others?" Gennai then said No. They are taken control of a very bad digimon and for some reason he can't take control of you that is good." TK just stared at him. Gennai then said " to get the evil out of them you need to go back the human world." TK said" The others are trying to get back but they cant figure it out." Gennai said " give them these cards they are the key and go back to Myotismon's castle and put them on the stone plate and use the Gomamon card." Tk said "Ok." So TK ran back and gave the cards to Izzy and told what they what to and they were off to Myotismon castle.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

**I don't own Digimon In my version Gatomon knows she has an partner and knows she will have another partner to work with.**

Matt and the others were in Myotismon's castle and the few digimon that surrendered after they busted in. Matt said "With these cards we can go back to the home and get what I need." The others nodded their heads and when matt put the cards in the right places and they went thought t opened gates. At Kari's house she and the black puppy type digimon were sitting down in her room after they got back from the vet to adopt tai they named him chi shortened version of chiumon. He said "Was the shots really necessary?" Kari answered " Yes the shot was really necessary." Tai just nodded. Then they looked out side and kari asked her mom " Can I take Chi out side for a walk?" Her mom said" Yes dear." Kari was happy and after getting the leash on Tai they were walking. Then after few minutes later they were at the park and after few minutes of having fun people were screaming and they saw a red dinosaur Tai then said " That is a Trannomon." Then when everyone else was out of the park Tai off his leash and caller ran towered the bigger digimon Kari's digivise glowed bright white and he yelled "Chiumon digivovle to coyotemon." He stood there hoping the digimon would run but it didn't so he attacked with Flamebody his body was covered with fire and he sent right at the other digimon they other digimon was surprise and destroyed. and he dedigivovle back to chiumon. Kari put the caller and leash back on Tai and they were off again unaware of a white cat type digimon starring out of happiness she found her partner the digdestened light and courage.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 they find out

**I don't own digimon.**

Kari just got home when her mother came up and said " Me and you and Chi are going to an old friend of mine ok." Kari just nodded and got ready when she got out she was ready and they were off. Nancy Takaishi was preparing for an old friend and her little girl to come to visit. She herd the door opening and saw TK with an strange stuff animal in his hands and Matt like the same thing that TK has she was happy to see them. But before she talked Matt said "I can't stay long mom ok sorry." She nodded in the mind of Matt he was trying to get control of his body but it was no use. After he left Nancy and TK talked a little bit and herd the door bell ringing. She went to answer it and saw Her friend and sister and a puppy and said to come in. She then said to TK "TK this is an old friend of mine and her daughter and there puppy. There names are Yuuko Kamiya, Kari Kamiya and Chi." TK said Hello to everyone. They had fun for and hour and the two adults said they have to say something. The two younger Kid looked at them and they said that shocked them "Lets have the digimon hear this two. We are DigiDestined."

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The story.

**I don't own digimon**

Kari and TK were surprise that there moms were digidesteneds but they knew they had digimon and each other just found out that the other had a digimon. Kari was the first on to asked "How did you know we had digimon" Kari's mom answered "When you showed me and dad Chiumon and said he was a puppy that you found I knew it was a digimon and a chiumon was my partner." TK mom answered "When TK came here I saw a patamon which was my partner." TK asked "Can we here your advancers?" Before ether of the mom said anything they herd a roar and went out side and saw a woolly mammoth and Kari's mom said " That's Mammothmon be carful of his tusk crusher." Chiumon and patamon nodded at each other and towered the bigger digimon and the two digivises shot white light and they both said "Chiumon digivolvle to coyotimon, patamon degivolve to Angemon." They charged at the bigger digimon. Tai yelled "Flame claw." But Mammothmon countered with tusk crusher with hit tai and made him fall down. Angemon lunched a handed of fate. But Mammothmon countered it with freezing breath and knocked Anegemon out of the sky and made him dedigivolve to patamon. Kari trying to get her partner up when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw her mom trying to get her out of here. Kari breaking free ran to Coyotimon and her crest of courage glowed and Coyotimon yelled "Coyotimon digivolve to Wingedcoyotimon" Kari' mom said "That's Wingedcoyotimon he is super powerful his attacks are wings of fire firenado and scorching claw." Wingedcoyotimon flew in and attacked with scorching claw and Mammothmon was destroyed. Wingedcoyotimon glowed and deddigivolved to his intraning form. Kari's mom said"That's pupmon." They decdided to stay at TKs house till tomorrow.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I don't own digimon and sorry for not updating for awhile I had writer's block for this and high school was getting to me.**

When Kari woke up she saw Pupmon sleeping near her. She smiled and picked him up and walked out of her room it was three days after the Mammothmon's attack and her mom said it will take along time before he will be Chiumon. Just as they were about to eat they herd there sliding door having knocked on. They went out and saw a cat with gloves and a wizard. Kari asked "Who are you?" Then Pupmon(Tai) said "They are Gatomon and Wizardmon." Then Wizardmon said "Strange Pupmons should be extinct but you are here a good Virus type digimon but then again the 8th digidestened will have two partners. He is your first partner and Gatomon here is your second." Kari was shocked and then her pocket started to glow and showed The crest and tag of light. Then the fake Digvise showed it was right that Kari has two partners. Then Kari's mom said "Maybe we should talk inside." But Wizardmon said "We have to go back to Myotismon but we will get the right digivise." They nodded and Gatomon and Wizardmon left. Kari ate some toast. Then there was a bright light and saw Pupmon turned into Chiumon they were happy. With the others Matt and Izzy were discussing ways to get Myotismon's data. When Sora and Mimi said they will go after a strange single they have on there digivise saying it might be Tai because Apocalymon said that Myotismon has Tai. They were walking and they finally found what was an night and saw A girl her mom and a strange digimon. They were disappointed but then confronted them and said to them to come with them. Kari and her mom told them no. Then Sora's and Mimi's digimon digivolved to there Ultimate stage.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**I don't own 's mega form was made by lightus of the light so you haft to thank lightus of the light I forgot to say this in the first chapter that Izzy wasn't adopted**.

Garudamon and Lillymon stared down at Kari and her mom. Tai digivolved to cyotimon and charged at Garudamon and launched flame claw. Garudamon got out-of-the-way just in time and Launched wing blaze and tai got hit and Lillymon launched flower cannon and tai got hit but Kari got him to digivolved to Wingcyotimon and he took off and launched wings of fire at Lillymon and she went down and went back to Palmon and Mimi fainted Garudamon launched Phoenix Claw and tai got knocked down. Tai got back up and launched scorching claw. Garudamon got hit down and was sent down and went back to Biyomon and Sora fainted. Tai went back to Chiumon. Sora and Mimi woke up and looked around and asked "Where are we." Kari answered "You are in Odaiba and in a ally." Kari's mom said "Sora I knew you are going to be a digidestened because your mom was one and you to Mimi and your mom was a digidestened." They were going to say something but they herd an evil laugh and saw matt and Gabumon. Matt made Gabumon digivolved to WereGarurumon and Tai digivolved to Wingcyotimon, WereGarurumon launched Wolf Claw and Tai Launched scorching claw they collided and both went back to there In training forms. Matt picked up his partner and ran Kari's mom that her old friends tat were digidestened were going to see each other and that they should come too. Sora and Mimi went with them and Kari's mom called Sora's and Mimi's moms and told them what happened and they will stay over at her place. The next day Sora, Mimi, and Kari and, Tai got in the car and drove to Mimi's summer house and when the three kids walked trough the door they were surprise to see everyone's Joe's, Mimi's, Sora 's, and TK's, and Matt's Moms. Kari's mom said "Say hello to the first digidesteneds."

**TBC**


End file.
